


5th of July at Longwood

by dundun101



Category: Zebrafish - Sharon Emerson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dundun101/pseuds/dundun101
Summary: On July 5th, Walt goes to the hospital after a pool party, but it's not what he expects.





	1. Drying off, going to Longwood

At his apartment near Longwood Avenue, Walt was drying his hair after a 4th of July pool party. He wanted to make sure he was dry so he could visit his sister, Tanya, at Boston Children's Hospital.  
She was on one of the 6th floors, Inpatient Hemo-Onco. Walt knew clean clothes were a must due to her immune system being weak from chemo.  
"Mom, I'm ready. Do you have the glow bracelets and weird hats?" , Walt called.  
"Yeah, let me get Tanya's extra brown bags and night beanie.", His mom replied.  
Now they were ready. They payed for parking, and went in.  
"I'll leave you alone, I have to get stuff from the store.", Walt's mom said.  
Once Walt went to the 6th floor, he asked where his sister was.  
"Sorry kid, but she's in the ER. She had a fever this morning, and it turns out she has the flu. It's not safe to go in her room.", Said a receptionist.


	2. Argue and sneak.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt is in shock,and can barely speak. He decides to sneak in her room.

Walt was so shocked at the news. He knew getting a fever was bad if you were on chemo,but he forgot how dangerous other things like the flu could be.  
"B-b-but I HAVE to see her! She needs me. I need HER.",Walt said in pain.  
"I know it's hard, kid. It's too risky to see her,though. I'm sorry."  
Walt decided to go to the rooftop garden to get some air. As soon as he did though, his eyes stung,but not from allergies. He hated crying. So he walked away. "Could I at least go to the ER to see her from her window?" , he asked.  
"Of course. Just don't go in her room. And wear a mask", said the receptionist, handing Walt a surgical mask with Mickey and his friends.  
"Thank you.", Walt responded.  
It was time for Plan 1.


	3. The lobby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt goes to the Emergency Room and answers questions.

As Walt went outside to the ER entrance, he thought about what to say. He also thought about how his sister felt. Finally,he was in the lobby.  
"I'm looking for a 14-year-old girl with the flu and a fever." ,Walt said to the desk person.  
"Does she have anything else?", the desk person asked Walt.  
"Yes. Acute Lymphoblastic Leukemia.",Walt responded.  
"Name?", the desk person asked.  
"Tatiana. Tatiana Louise Burbot."  
"She's in room 42.", Only look through the window.", Desk Person said.  
Walt carefully walked to his sister's room. He was ready to sneak in.


	4. Sneaking in, crying out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walt sneaks in, but can't handle seeing his sister looking so bad.

Walt was finally at his sister's room. He looked in the window and decided to go in. He decided to wake Tanya up by blowing a party horn.  
"WALT, WHAT THE HECK, BRO?!", Tanya yelled raspily. Walt knew Tanya's raspy voice was from throwing up. He hated seeing her throw up and be sick.  
"I was making sure you were okay. I snuck in to see you.", Walt responded.  
"Oh. That's nice. Sorry I yelled."  
Walt quickly noticed that his sister didn't have her usual magenta wig on,had another IV in, and looked exhausted. He felt his eyes stinging again.  
"They made me take my wig off because of infection risks. The other IV is giving me flu medication that's extra strong,and- Walt, what's wrong? Need a hug?" , Tanya asked weakly.  
"No, I'm okay. I just gotta g-go. Bye!",Walt responded,running out of room 42.  
Walt sat next to Tanya's door,barely keeping his tears in. And then,the most worst thing happened- He started crying harder than ever. Tanya pressed a button to get a wheelchair, while a nurse pushed her IV pole set. The nurse left quickly as possible.


	5. A little talk.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya talks with Walt, trying to calm him down.

Tanya sat outside of her room in a wheelchair, staring at her brother.  
"Bro, it's okay. I hate seeing you cry.", She said,patting Walt's back,making him cry harder.

"I hate seeing you SICK. It's not fair! How come you have to wait until you're 19 to have remission/maitenance meds,but have to have treatment chemo for 4 years?? I don't want you to have no hair for 4 years. I miss when you could smell pizza without puking. Why did this happen?", Walt vented.  
"I don't know. But being bald,sick,and tired for 4 years is a good thing. Aaaaand.... I'll have hair when I start my maitenance meds in 5 years! 4 years of being sick is sad and hard. I know.", Tanya said.  
Walt sniffed and calmed down,but still had a runny nose and was still crying.  
"Let's go back into my room- Oh no, the nurse is coming. Hide in the bathtub.",Tanya said ,worried.


	6. Blood tests and extra medication.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Tanya's vitals are checked, the nurse gives her extra IV meds and more chemo... which leads to an embarrassing moment.

Walt hid in the bathroom,as a nurse went to his sister's bed. "Okay,Tanya, we're just gonna check your-Oh,you're so pale. Time for a blood test and a flu swab.", the nurse said. The nurse did a finger poke and a flu swab, and quickly ran to another room. "Your flu is getting bad.", the nurse told Tanya in panic. "What are you gonna d-do?", asked Tanya,who was close to crying. "We're gonna give you stronger flu meds and some more chemo since your bag is empty. However,this time only the nurses and doctors can visit you. Your mom won't be able to visit you, you know nobody under 18 is allowed. It's too risky because you're not only trying to get rid of the flu,your chemo makes it harder. I'm sorry.", the nurse said. The nurse left to get the things,while Tanya began to cry.


	7. Crying and telling mom.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya gets her extra chemo and flu meds, while her mom comes and Walt tells his mom what he did.

Another nurse came in wearing PPE, putting Tanya's IVs in. "There,all done! Here's some stuff to help you with your chemo. Some Nauzene,wipees,and some chilled hats.", the nurse said, putting the stuff on the nightstand.  
A few hours later, Ms. Burbot came to the ER,shocked to see Walt in Tanya's room. "Walter,what are you doing in here? You know you're not allowed in your sister's room!", Ms. Burbot said shocked. Tanya got her phone and FaceTimed her mom. Although she looked pale and exhausted. "Mom, I know you're probably mad at him,but I want you to know he helped me. He was really upset today.", Tanya said in a hurry.  
Walt walked out and asked, "Will I be punished?" His mom replied, "No,sweetie. Seeing your sister like this is enough punishment for today. However,do NOT go in there again UNTIL she doesn't have the flu. And let her rest." Walt sighed with relief. No punishment.


	8. Macaroni with a chance of puking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanya tries to eat her dinner,but it ends up being a mess.

Dinner. The hardest thing for Tanya. A nurse rolled in with a bowl of food. Tanya looked closely, then gasped. It was macaroni. The hardest food along with pizza. The smell and taste made her sick. Not allergy sick,but puke sick. However, she knew her mom and brother wanted to see her eat her dinner.  
She heard the laptop ding,and opened it,seeing her mom and brother. "Hey,Mom! Hey, Walt... How are you?", Tanya asked,faking a smile.  
"We're fine... What's dinner tonight?",her mom asked. Tanya sighed and replied, "Mac n cheese." Walt gasped and looked at his mom. "That's one of Tanya's hardest foods to eat! She might throw up!",he said. Tanya nodded,but took a few bites. She saw her mom and brother clapping for her. Until she heard a growl and felt something coming up. Her mom gulped,and took deep breaths. Walt grimaced. "Walt,hold mom and hug her. This isn't gonna be prett-", Tanya said,trying to finish her sentence. There it was. There was puke on the bed and keyboard. Tanya pressed a button for a nurse, Walt groaned and held his mom, while Walt and Tanya's mom cried. The nurse came in awkwardly, and got some stuff to clean the laptop and bed,and got a new pair of pajamas for Tanya. "We'll put these in the washer. I'll get some Sprite and mints.", the nurse said. Tanya smiled and said, "Sorry. I gotta change. Bye." She closed the laptop and changed into the new pair of pajamas.


End file.
